


I Will Wait at Your Gate

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite not needing to, Bruce flies out to see Dick anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait at Your Gate

“Is it alright for you to do this?”

“Brucie hooks up with a lot of people.” Bruce has his tie undone, hanging about his neck loosely. The dinner coat hangs on a coathanger by the door to this apartment, one of about fifteen dozen safehouses in this city alone. “Nobody’s going to know it’s you.”

Dick snorts and pulls off his own disguise—a pair of thick glasses and a blond wig that makes him feel like he’s a graduate student at the Clark Kent School of Disguise. He’s worn better, but the lighting in the club was dark enough, he guesses, and he’ll have had to trust what Bruce said about the cameras in the place. Nobody could have gotten a good enough look at him to know who he was. “Took you long enough to drag me away.”

“I had to pick who I wanted to be.”

“I almost wish you went with Matches.” Dick runs his fingers through his hair, picking out any stray bobby pins and leaving them on the coffee table. “He’s a whole lot more bearable than ‘Brucie.’”

He sees Bruce shrug. Right now, he looks like he should be the spy—debonair enough to play James Bond, even, with a piece of hair that refuses to stay in place and the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to the elbows. “Come here,” Bruce says, and Dick isn’t someone who’s going to refuse the Batman-voice when it’s directed at him, so he makes his way over and drops onto Bruce’s lap with his legs straddling either side of the man.

“Yeah, Boss?” he asks, leaning in close. He might as well have fun while he can. As far as he knows, Bruce is going to jet out first thing in the morning, especially if he came here under a Wayne Enterprises cover. “You said you had something important for me.”

“I do.” His hands run over Dick’s back in soothing, slow circles, and he reaches one up to touch his face, to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and then caress down the side of his jaw, resting finally at his chin. “Dick.”

“That’s my name. Mostly.” He lost track of time, somewhere, and he’s wondering if maybe there’s a specific reason why Bruce has come out. He knows it’s the beginning of spring, at the very least, and while there’s one thing he can think of— “Bruce.”

“Not a really romantic location, but when have we ever gotten that?”

“Are you here because you wanted to say ‘happy anniversary’ face to face?” he asks, and Bruce’s cheeks have a light rise to them. “Oh, Bruce.”

“I have to leave in the morning,” Bruce says, apologetic.

“But you have all night?”

“Yeah.”

Dick kisses him then, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders and grinding his hips down in the same motion. He’s not turned on yet, and neither is Bruce, but that will change soon enough. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here,” he says, keeping his voice low and right by Bruce’s ear. “Could have risked everything, and you still—”

“I had to.” Bruce’s mouth is warm on his shoulder. “Everything is squared up at home—as much as it can be. I could. I could take off for a night, and not worry about the city. I wanted—” his hands squeeze Dick. “I wanted you.”

“Good.” Dick goes back to kiss him again. “Because I want you, too.”


End file.
